Aircraft often contain numerous hydraulic systems including, for example, utility systems typically used for the landing gear systems. The hydraulic pumps for utility systems are typically located aft of the nose region. Transporting pressurized hydraulic fluid from the aft portions of the aircraft to the nose region often involves long networks of hydraulic tubes. The tubes run from near the engines, where the pump pressurizes fluid using engine power, to the nose of the aircraft, where the pressurized fluid is used to power and steer the nose landing gear.
As a result of the long tubing networks, the aircraft carries a large volume of hydraulic fluid to fill hydraulic tubes used for both supply and return. Carrying extra fluid equates to carrying extra weight and thereby decreasing aircraft efficiency. A larger hydraulic pump powers the main hydraulic system than would be used if the main hydraulic system were not powering the nose gear. The larger pump also increases aircraft weight. The tube runs are also installed, blead, and leak tested during the aircraft build process. Additionally, the tubes occasionally develop leaks over the life of the aircraft. Leaks in the tubing are fixed using labor intensive processes to locate the leak, access the tubing, and replace the tubing.